My Danny Phantom Toy
by Emo respect and love
Summary: Danny is taken, for a girl named Tabitha, he can't escape,so who's coming to his rescue. Oc
1. Chapter 1

A girl the age of ten was pacing back and forth in her room. She had glowing blue eyes, with long brown hair. She wore a black and blue, elbow high gloves, a polka doted lacy, v- neck, shirt that matched the colors of her gloves, a dark pair of jeans and lastly stripes of blue, with a small little black bow in her hair. On her feet she wore black knee high socks. A blue ora surrounded her body. Normally she was happy, but thats only because her dad would spoil, her with every little thing she wished. Mostly she would stay in her room, within her and her fathers lair. She would play with her toys all day long, but lately she's has been have an obsession with a hero. All her toys bored her, nothing was special, they were done, over, lame. For weeks now she paced, she wanted her new 'toy', but at last her father had not yet required it. She would not except anything, but the best, or in other words the original.

She would throw fit, on end until she got what she wanted. Her father on the other hand hated seeing his daughter so upset. She would throw her toys across the room, smashing from the impact of the wall. Other times he mirror would be broken, from an ecto ray. Screaming could be heard miles on end, inside the ghost zone, it would scare every ghost that past by.

Even though most ghost hated him, this girl didn't, and since her friends had little Danny Phantom plush toys, she wanted the better one.

Her was painted a light blue, there was no windows. In the right corner of her room was a canopied bed. The sheets were purple along with a fuzzy violet blanket, that had cute little ponies of all shades of the rained sowed to it. There was fuzzy purple, blue and pink all over the place. Scattered all over the floor were toys. On the opposite side of her room was a small table with stuff animals, such as giant teddy bears sitting in chairs around the pink table. In the center of the table laid a purple tea set, with a tea pot, cups, a sugar bowl and everything. The tea set also had ponies in it as well. Pressed against a wall was a toy chest, filled with all different types of princess dresses, tiaras, jewelry, of all colors. In another section their was a whole bunch of art things with paint. Lying on her bed was a first act, polka-dotted guitar.

* * *

><p>Back at Amity Park Danny was fighting a ghost that he had never seen before. This ghost looked to be in their late forties, with dark black hair, and dressed properly, in other words a penguin suit. His eyes were glowing a dark green. At first he seemed harmless, but he was much more powerful then he looked. So far he had knocked Danny into a wall. Groaning Danny slipped down the brick wall, not caring how much it hurt, he needed one second to rest, while he waited for Sam and Tucker to get there with the Fenton Thermos. Seeing that they weren't coming for a while because of other ghost the halfa managed to get up. " Who are you" the white haired ghost teen asked, getting off of his feet.<p>

" It dose not matter, I was requested to bring you to princess Tabitha" the unknown ghost replied, shooting another blast at Danny.

Hitting the wall again, he asked " Who's princess Tabitha, and what dose she want from me"

* * *

><p>After sucking up the last ghost that Sam and Tucker had to deal with. Sam was heading as fast as she could toward Danny. She had just saw him get knocked into the same wall for the forth time. There was something off about him this time, because he didn't get up as fast. Speeding up her pace, the goth realized something, once Danny was put into a blue box and carried away. He had passed out. " Danny" Sam shouted<p>

Tucker had finally caught up with her once she stopped, panting he asked " Where's... Danny"

" That ghost just took him away, come on we got to tell Jazz"

They both ran off to Fenton works, hoping to find Jazz, and soon Danny.

* * *

><p>The ghost that was carrying Danny in the box had gone deep into the ghost zone by now. Flying through a the cold swirling vortex. Hours had gone by, but Danny had not reverted back or woken up. The butler had entered through a elegant door. It had a crystal door knob, one window and a golden color to it. Walking inside it seemed to be a total castle.<p>

A man in his mid twenties , with blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a casual t-shirt and pair of jeans. He looked tired with the bags under his eyes. Walking up to his butler he asked, " did you get it"

"Yes sir" the butler replied holding up a blue box with a white haired, green eyed boy in a black, slivery jumpsuit.

Taking the box he walked down a long decorative hallway. On pedestals there was vases collected from Egypt. He stopped when he came to a door covered in greens, blues, pinks, purples, fairies, decorated tissue paper, complemented by ribbons.

The ghost had yet to notice the halfa stirring. He didn't have his eyes open yet, but his head hurt and he was beginning to be groggy. Thats when he heard a loud knock on something wooden, than a voice " Honey, I have a surprise for you"

"Hold on daddy, I'll be right there" replied a voice of a young girl.

He waited for a short minute or two before the door was opening. " You said you had a surprise for me"

Holding out the box he gave it to her. Instead of speaking he watched her reaction. She 'gasp' then hugged him tightly say " I love it daddy it's perfect"

"Your welcome princess"

" Thank you" after saying that she dragged the box into her room. Making the box disappear, she poked Danny in the ribs hoping he wake, but it only made him groan. Turning to his side he opened his eyes more, only to realize he wasn't home. This made him get over being asleep and shoot up, only to find a little girl standing above him.

" Who are you" He asked taking a defensive stance.

Squalling like a school girl she jumped up and hugged him tightly around his waist. " Ah, your Danny Phantom"

"C-can't breathe" he managed to get out before falling to his knees from the incredibly tight hug.

" Oh sorry" she said letting go.

" I'm Tabitha"

" What do you want with me"

"Oh, were going to stay in here and play"

" Woah, no, you see I have a town to protect from ghost. So I'll just go now"

This didn't make Tabitha very happy. Things started floating in the air and aiming at Danny. Tabitha's eyes started to glow a dangerous blood red. Danny on the other hand was terrified look on his face, he'd never seen a power like this before. Next thing he knew it sharp objects were flying towards him. " NO YOUR GOING TO STAY"

Danny suddenly felt hims self unwillingly being lifting off the ground, before anything else happened he said " Okay, Okay, I'll stay"

Everything fell to the floor and she cheered a loud " YAY" before heading to her toy box.


	2. Note

**Sorry it's not a chapter, but I need some help, with coming up with some games for Danny and Tabitha to play, while he's stuck with her!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lillianna Rider: Hey thanks for the help. Yah, I'm like that to, I loath the color pink, I tell everyone that Pink kills the universe. Yet, I can't seem to find a friend that's a girl, that either doesn't hate me or has some similarity to being a girly girl. Nice to know there's some one else out there. Oh yah I got an interesting idea for the tea party But it will come later. **

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Thanks, _I actually laughed when you said to dress him as a princess. _**

**Also special thanks to jeanette9a, Ilovemydog, greekghostgirl, jordylilly777, littlestorywriter, for reviewing, favoring, and putting on story alert. I know I suck at spelling and I'm not great at writing, but you guys still enjoyed it, SO TANKS YOU!xD**

* * *

><p>Two hours had gone by, Danny was now standing on a stool, implanted in the ground. Beyond being in the ghost zone he was freezing, not only because of the way there was no warmness in the ghost zone, but right now he was standing only in his pair of dark blue boxers. Apparently Tabitha and Danny were playing dress up, and since Tabitha didn't have clothes for boys, she decided to make them. All around the area was no longer a room for a ten year old girl, but a room for a fashion designer. There was mahicans with different clothes everywhere. Where her bed used to be it was now a sowing area. All around there was all different types of fabric.<p>

Danny flinched after feeling the cold metal touch, the area around his belly button. It was unusually cold. Right now Tabitha was taking his measurements for a new outfit. The boy didn't even bother to argue, because of now he was kind of afraid of what she could do to him, so he just held still for someone who could hold still as long as two hours. " Are you almost done" Danny asked bored out of his mind.

" Yes, now hold still or I'm going to have to do it for the tenth time" Tabitha said writing his measurements down on a clip bored.

Danny 'sighed' and held still for the last measurement, he didn't want to start all over once _again_, this was torture enough. Finally, she pulled the measuring tape away from his abdomen and placed it in one of the baskets to her side. She then walked over to the sowing area and started to sow. Danny on the other hand sighed once again and sat down. He rapped his arms around his body, shivering he asked " Can I put my clothes back on"

Tabitha stopped sowing for a second to look at her 'toy', before replying in a whining tone " Noo, that would ruin the whole game"

" Yeah, well I'm freezing over here"

Getting up from her chair, she walked over to the closet and pulled out a pink fuzzy blanket, before handing it to Danny she said "here"

Taking the blanket Danny rapped it around him self "T-thanks"

He had reverted back to human form, not to long ago. That didn't help much because either way, in the ghost zone he was always cold. He had also found out when he tried leaving the room, that the only way out was if Tabitha gave him permission to leave, it goes for the same about entering. This he found to be a problem. _'How am I going to get out of here? This chicks crazy, maybe not Vlad crazy, but still.'_

* * *

><p>Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were down in the basement loading up the specter speeder. Well except Sam, she was sitting and waiting, no wanting to leave. " Guys, we don't need the whole lab. We just need to go" Sam complained, those two had been packing up the speeder for two whole hours.<p>

" Sam, you don't know how powerful that ghost is" Jazz said

" He was dressed as a butler, how powerful could he possibly be"

"Considering he knocked Danny out, ..." Jazz said getting cut off, by a voice from up stairs.

"Kids, what are you doing down there" Maddie asked from up stairs.

Suddenly they heard foot steps. " Hurry" Tucker said.

All three of them hurried into the specter speeder closing the side door. Tucker drove, blasting off into the open swirling green ghost portal.

* * *

><p>Maddie and Jack came down stairs to find the lab empty and a lot of ghost equipment missing. " Hm thats odd, I thought there was people down here" Maddie said.<p>

" Hey Mads, doesn't it look like some of our ghost hunting gear is missing" Jake asked looking around.

"Jack, your right"

" It was probably that horrible ghost kid"

" Lets go find him" Maddie said as she grabbed one of the weapons that wasn't missing.

" Then we can rip him apart molecule by molecule" Jack said

* * *

><p>Sam had thrown the boooooomerang and they were now following it at top speed.<p>

"That was a close one" Jazz said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah" both Sam and Tucker said in union.

* * *

><p>"I am not wearing this, anywhere" Danny said looking down at the outfit, he was now in.<p>

" How come" Tabitha asked.

"Because, it's a pink, frilly, button up, dress shirt, black dress shoes and pants" Danny said crossing his arms, looking at the little girl.

" Pleasse" Tabitha asked giving Danny puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just stop giving me that look"

" Okay, stay here" Tabitha said pointing down to one of the chairs, then leaving.

Danny would have took his chance to leave, but he remembered that he couldn't leave without permission, or other wise he would feel like he just ran head first into a brick wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter kind of sucks and I try to keep everything about 1000 words. I try to update sooner this last time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Warning Rant: Hey just want to say thanks for reviewing. Sorry for taking along time to update, but I've got a lot going on with school, like in p.e were playing Volley ball, and everyday we have to play with our assigned team. Just one problem though, my team caption is getting on my nerves to no end. Yah, I know I suck at Volley ball, but this kid is lucky that I haven't either pushed him in the pool, or knocked him out. Honestly, Id rather take an 'F' then play with this dude. Not to mention my ex is also on my team, which bugs me, because he broke up with me and well I don't know wether to be confused or flattered, but he keeps starring at me. I also find out the guy I like doesn't like me, well as a friend he dose. Then there's my homework and test to study for, like I had to measure my room, then resize it by 1/2 inch = one foot. Well actually I ended up finishing the room thing last minute, but she saw it and even though it was small, she still said that it looked really good.**

**Jeanette9a: Thanks for reviewing, and yah putting Tucker in the same thing would be hilarious, and Sam dressed as a princess instead of her gothic self. Oh yah don't worry if I do, I'll make sure to ask:D**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: Thanks ;) Actually, when you said dress him up as a princess, thats where I got the idea for Danny's outfit.**

**lupsss: First, want to say thanks for reviewing! Next, I want to say Welcome to my land of reviewers.:D**

* * *

><p>Still dressed in his fancy like outfit that Tabitha had created, there was now more people inside the room. Him the tallest of them all. He was surrounded by at least four, no five little girls if you included Tabitha in the count. They were all dressed up in princess dresses. <em>'Huh, if Sam was here she'd kill probably both me and all these girls' <em>Danny thought with a slight chuckle. _'Either that or she would rip off my shirt completely, then make me dress goth for a week. _

Tabitha's room was now a huge ball room. Danny was the only boy surrounded by five other princesses all around the age of ten. _'This would be better if they were all fourteen, well that moments ruined" _

" Would you... um like to dance Mr. Phantom" A small shish voice said.

Danny looked down to see one of the girls, she was one of the nicer ones. She didn't talk much. " Um... Sure"

Kneeling down to the little girls level, she grabbed his left hand in hers and put her other hand on his shoulder. He put his right hand above her waist. They swayed back and forth, then he spun her once or twice_. _Since he was on his knees, just to get to her eye level they really couldn't dance much. Her dress would sway back and forth, it was an orange dress with yellow sparkles, it didn't pop out like some of the other ones. " So what's your name"

" L-lily" She was blushing a little.

Danny chuckled a little, he never had a girl blush over him, unless he was in Phantom form. They also would be trying to tare him apart. Lily's and Danny's dance was cut off short, by the one girl that looked older and was dressed in a black v-neck, striped sleeves, with a skull and cross bone designs. The striped sleeve were purple and black. Her gloves were fingerless, black and white with a sword through a heart. The heart was red, then the sword had a sliver color, the handle was brown. She had black and red checkered shorts with lacy, purple ripped tights. Her shoes were high tops reached her knees, there was paint spattered on the laces, that were black and red, that had 'I'm not anti social I just hate you' written on them. The girls hair was dark brown with patches of red, purple, and black, the style was put into layers, with a side bang, covering her eye and almost her face, completely, it was half way into two pig tails. She wore bracelets of all multiple colors. Lastly her make up was dark black nail polish and blood red lipstick. She carried an energy drink, with a sketch pad in her hand. Besides the make up she looked around the age of twelve.

Walking over to Danny and Lilly. " Come on Lily we have to go, I have homework to do, and it's past time when we both should of been home" She said grabbing on to Lily's hand and about to drag her out of the door.

" And who might you be" Danny asked.

Turning around She said " Danny Phantom isn't it, the great halfa. Well Phantom, if you must know I'm Lily's older sister" The twelve year old said, then turned and continued walking off until she was out the door.

"Well she was pleasant" Danny said sarcastically.

" Don't worry about her" Tabitha said.

" Why not"

"Tell you later"

* * *

><p>Everyone had left by then. Danny was sleeping peacefully on a bed, still in the fancy outfit. He seemed so peaceful. The room was quiet, and back to normal, because both Danny and Tabitha were sleeping.<p>

* * *

><p>Following the boomerang it felt like they were going in a circle. Nothing had pop up yet not even on the scanner. " Usually this thing works a lot faster" Sam complained<p>

" Who knows" Jazz responded

All of a sudden there was nothing, but the sound of the engine and Tuckers snoring, he had fallen asleep, a few hours ago. He was cradling his PDA in his arms, which was a little creepy. The silence was broken by a voice. _' Real world item detected' _The scanner spoke.

"Finally" both Jazz and Sam said with a sigh, at finally being able to find their friend, brother, and secret crush.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's kind of short, and took me forever to update. <strong>


	5. Author Note

Author Note: I'm so sorry I haven't been on in a super long time, but I've been grounded for that time period and if you read the last story i wrote then you know the whole story, unlike my parents, but my best friends know too. Dude I still can't believe that I almost actually had sex with him. Then the stupid little Ba***ard went and cheated on me. Since its summer I'm un grounded and now I can start writing again. Let me tell you something though, over the time period I was gone, I got a boyfriend, he cheated on me, my friend snuck over to see me since I was grounded, A guy started talking to me, then he hit on me, the next day the seniors left, same day i don't know what got in my head, but I went looking for him after the assembly, when I found him heres what happen: Me: "Can i talk to you"  
>Him: "Sure"<br>Me: (Walks away, with him following) Him: "So what do you want to talk about?"  
>Me: (ignores his question) "So you like me huh? I mean you did hit on me yesterday." Him: "Umm yeah"<br>Me: "Is there anything you want to do?"  
>Him: "Well I want to ask you- "<br>Me: (kisses him) Him: Dumbstruck Me: (runs away, then turns around) ":that awnser your question?"  
>Okay so now my friend is drawing me a picture of this because she thought it was so animated. It was the best kiss ever though. That was also the first time I've ever done that before. It was also his first kiss, I kind of wish my first kiss was with him instead of with the B***ard. He told me he loved me after two weeks of going out. It was so sweet and he always tells me im beautiful and the most gorgous girl ever. After all the happiness though, my mom and dad got into a fight and my dad packed up and left. I didn't think he would come back, but he did, the very next day. That night he left my mom had screamed something out about a stupid whore. Not to mention me and my best friend had sort of gotten into a fight, but were better now. She dosen't like my dad now and I don't really either. A few days after that things calmed down and I slept over at my other best friends house. We trolled three people, one being my current boyfriend, the other being my ex, and one being her friend. Okay ,but I had posed as a girl, that knew his crush Taylor . Well I didn't know this until he gave me the awnsers to everything and all I had to do was yesno basically. But I did tell him this because he was a really big jerk: "Oh, no she just has a boyfriend to make you jeolous, she talks about you all the time, she's like in love with you, she told me if she could, she'd take you home and have sex on the spot. What she wants you to do first though is ask her out in person, but before that kiss her spontancesly .". So my friend is now waiting for a text that saids " She said no" or "I got slapped" or "I got kicked in the balls and beat up by her boyfriend" just so we can send him a picture of a troll face with the caption: ' you just got trolled b**ch' in all caps. When she was trolling my boyfriend I think I was about to have a heart attack and so was he. She made it sound like I was having sex with' him'(her), but then she told him it was her. He was pissed then happy because we had pretty much screwed up my ex relationships. Oh yah I ended up getting kind of scared around her dog and I guess the dog got scared and bit me pretty good too. Okay, so on to last night me and my best friend went to king supers and got a $0.75 brownie snack, then went to, Mcdonalds and got to large fries. We were taunted by the play area. Then we went to Starbucks, she got a frapaceno and I got an Izze, the price came out to be $6.66. Next we were sitting at a table so she could check her 1007 messageson deviant art. What happen next was so cool all we needed was a cop to walk in because we had the shadows, someone smoking and we were drinking are drinks to, but it was almost the perfect black and white detective movie moment because even the right type of music was playing. So I started trolling her boyfriend, but sadly my phone died. So after two hours we left starbucks and hurried back to my house and started trolling her boyfriend again. He freaked out when I started describing her perfectly. Then I said her name. He was staying calm, but he did get pissed off at some points. If he ever knows it was me, he'll probably kill me. I did get him to say she was beautiful to her. That I was glad about, oh for some reason, she had me ask him if he would have sex with her, then he replied, to a total stranger, that yes...but he's to young so no. She was all like 'YES'. The last day of school was friday and it wasn't so good for me, because I didn't get to see my boyfriend, When I wanted to go get my camera from the girls locker room, because all I had was pe, it was locked and during the 30 minute break I asked three teaches if they could un lock it for me, but they all ignored me, lastly I got really upset when I finally got my camera, but break was over. Then I took some pictures, when everyone but me and my friends weren't playing dodge ball, and this dude got caught in a photo were it looks like he was about to kiss my friend and well you know what , I didn't want to delet it so he annoyed me to death... and when I finally did he threw a friggin dodge ball and hit me right in the face. Now my friend wants to retreve it really badly, because she has the software to do so. I just want to beat the crap out of him, because I was already having a bad few weeks straight in a row and a bad day, and I really didn't need that. I still have no idea how I did on finals because I'm scared to look. But i do have my friends party to look forward to, because were going to an amusment park.

Well anyways, what I want to say is I'm working on new chapter for the stories and I hope to post them soon, also I have created a page, called Emo love and respect on facebook. So if you want to go like it and stuff have fun with that. I hope you do because I'm not great, but I can draw and I really like drawing, but I could draw some stuff for the stories I'm doing. I hope you guys are excited because I'm back! Also tell me something, would you guys want me to continue the story "I miss her". If I get enough saying so I'll do it. I mean that one is the most popular out of my stories and not to mention I can do some fan art on both facebook and deviantart, which I have, my name on there is phantom_angle. So let me know what you guys think and tell me whats up and stuff. 


	6. Sorry guys just another Author's note

So Yes! I'm finally back! And ready to write, more then ever! So lets roll with this. Updates should be up tomorrow. Sorry about the long wait, but every time I would log on, guess what it would tell me my account was non existent till today. Can't wait to start writing again.


End file.
